This invention relates generally to installation of loudspeakers in vehicles; and more particularly, to installation and use of a relatively large speaker cabinet or container in a vehicle, so as not to interfere with luggage loading and transport.
There is need in vehicles for relatively large loudspeaker cabinets or containers, for desired acoustic effects. However, this presents a problem, particularly in small vehicles, such as those frequently used to carry luggage and other equipment. Such large-sized containers occupy needed storage space. There is also need for speaker boxes that can be shifted in a vehicle to alter the acoustics provided by the speakers.